


Red Winter

by Josielove21



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dark Will, F/M, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Will has a half brother, will spends time in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josielove21/pseuds/Josielove21
Summary: Will is proven innocent  due to the Chesapeake Ripper having killed again but instead of going to wok for Jack and being his imagination he simply decides not to. Will decides to leave on a well deserved vacation with his half brother who helps him get revenge for Beverly and himself.Suck at summaries be kind to me first fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any correction please tell me, be patient with me first fanfic.

As he walked out of the prison he could only feel anger nothing else. Why? Why did it have to be Beverly he never wanted this her for her but look would have it otherwise. But no it wasn't luck it was Hannibal Lector it was all his bidding but not for long. He wanted to see the monster in him then he will.  
As he walked out he held tightly the Minela folder that held his watch wallet that maybe had one hundred dollars, keys, and his phone. He looked at his phone and debated his next call he knew the number by heart a number he hadn't drilled since he moved to Wolf Trap his finger hovered over the screen "to be or not be is the question", he hadn't been able to hear that voice that whispered it to him one night that seemed so long ago. He pressed the green call button and held his breath. On the second ring they picked up "Hello Willy".  
" Hi Mark. I need you right now can you come?" He couldn't help but sound desperate given what he had been through.  
" Will I need you to listen to me get in your car get your dogs and I'll wait for you at Wolf Trap can you do that for your older brother?"  
"Yes" Will said but couldn't help but feel guilt for causing trouble for his older brother.  
" Will listen I'll be there in three hours get your dogs and we'll figure it out Ok you can come with me Will it's ok"  
Will couldn't help the sob that escaped from his lips. " Willy it's going to find Hannibal won't come near you you're safe with me".  
" OK I'll do it I'll forget Hannibal".


End file.
